Humanstuck: Love
by Chaos Akatsuki 22
Summary: Tavros is just an average student at Alternia High. Vriska is a "bitch" who hides behind insults to hide her own insecurities. Vriska treats Tavros like shit, while Tavros is always kinds and talks to her. But Tavros is in love with Vriska. She has feelings for John. John likes making jokes about Tavros, and is cluless to Vriska's feelings. Rated M for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: So it Begins**_

Tavros sat in his seat, watching out as the day went by.

Tavros was a tall kid for his age, standing roughly six-foot two. He had skin with a slight tan, dark brown hair, near black, with both sides shaved down to stubble. Tavros also has light blue eyes that showed he wasn't as menacing as he looked.

This was his last class of the day.

It had been a hard day for some reason.

When the bell finally rung, Tavros stretched his arms out.

"Heeeeeeeey Tavros,"came an all to familiar voice.

Tavros turned to see Vriska standing over him with that same old smile.

Vriska stood about a foot shorter than Tavros. She had a tangled mess of light brown hair going down her back. She wore her usual jeans, red sneakers, black t-shirt, plaid shirt over her short-sleeved shirt, and a pair of hipster glasses, that she somehow pulled off. She also had her usual blue lipstick and light-blue eyeliner.

Tavros grabbed his books, and followed Vriska to their lockers.

"Man, today sure was boring,"Vriska said, putting in her locker combination.

"I have to agree with you today,"Tavros agreed, opening his locker as well.

Vriska laughed."Well, what do you have planned?"she asked, putting her books back into her locker.

"Work,"Tavros replied."You?"

"John has the day off, so I'm tagging along with him and Rose."

Tavros made a face when she mentioned John."Ahh."

Vriska laughed."He has been bragging about this movie all day. Another Nic Cage movie, so he I said I'd go with him."

Tav laughed a bit."I don't like Nic Cage that much."

"I know,"Vriska said, closing her locker."What are you doing after work?"

"Probibly hangout with Gamzee,"he replied.

Vriska shrugged."Well cya Tora-_dork_,"she said before walking over to John.

John was a kid about five-foot eight. He had slight muscles, though nothing to impressive. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. His main detail though were his bucked teeth, that somehow didn't hinder his speech. He wore his usual white t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

John and Vriska were talking about some Nic Cage movie, so Tavros just walked off.

* * *

Tavros streched out on the chair.

"Yo Tav bro, want a Faygo?"Gamzee asked, opening his fridge.

"No thanks Gamzee,"Tavros replied.

Gamzee had a pale complection with wild black hair. Gamzee wore his usual baggy black pants and black shirt. He had kicked off his shoes and was grabbing his "wicked-elixer."

"So,"Gamzee said, walking over to him,"whats the motherfuckin' deal man?"

"Usual,"Tavros replied."When is your old man coming back?"he asked.

"Couple months at least,"Gamzee replied, chugging his can of faygo."Kurloz isn't due back till summer."

"Your old man still loaded on booze?"Tav asked.

Gamzee thought for a moment."I think so."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in motherfucker!"Gamzee called.

The door opened and closed.

"What did you want Gamzee?"came an angry voice.

"Just wanted to hangout motherfucker. Is there anything wrong with that shit?"

Karkat opened his mouth, then just sighed."Nevermind. I wasn't doing anything anyway."

Gamzee smiled."Thought so. Me and Tav were about to open the booze."

Karkat raised an eyebrow."You didn't mention booze."

Tavros sighed.

Gamzee lead them to his basement, a small wineseller filled with boozes from around the world. His grandpa was a big businessman, and a known partier in his freetime.

Gamzee pulled out a bottle of vodka."Want a glass?"Gamzee asked, pulling down another bottle.

"I'm not sure about this-"tavros was saying when his phone went off. He looked at it. A picture from Vriska. It was her and John smiling and lauhging. They were at one of the local McDonalds.

Tavros closed his phone."Gamzee, pass me a bottle."

"Thats the motherfuckin' spirit!"Gamzee said, slidding a bottle to Tavros.

"Cheers!"Tavros said, opening his bottle. The other two did the same for their bottles.

* * *

**Well, not the best, but its a start. This is a Tavros/vriska fanfic, but there are other pairings in effect here. Keep an eye on more updates, and feel free to read my other fanfics.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Why Me?**_

Tavros opened his eyes, and rubbed his head. He looked down at his two bottles of vodka and half a bottle of whiskey he had drunk last night.

Gamzee was passed out on the other couch, holding and empty bottle of vodka while he snored.

Tavros stood up, and went upstairs.

Karkat was already awake. He had a cup of coffee, and was rubbing the right side of his head. This guy could drink, but he payed for it just as much.

"What?"Karkat asked, looking up.

"Nothing,"Tavros said, sitting down.

After a while, Karkat got up, made another cup of coffee, and handed it to Tav."Drink, it helps take down the headache."

Tavros took a sip, and felt a bit better.

Tavros looked at the clock."Crud, I have to be at work in an hour."

"You okay to drive?"Karkat asked.

Tav grunted."Yeah, hold on."

Tavros went into the bathroom, and filled the sink with cold water.

He sucked in his breath, and stuck his face into the water.

He pulled it out, sucking in the air.

* * *

After downing the rest of his coffee, Tavros grabbed his car keys from in front of Gamzee's TV.

Tavros worked at the local Wal-Mart. He helped keep the shelves stocked, nothing glamorous.

Tavros was putting some cereal up, when he heard someone walking up.

"Hey Tavros,"Jade said, smiling.

"Oh, hey Jade,"Tav replied, putting more cereal up.

Jade laughed a bit.

"What?"Tavros asked.

"Your hair is messed up,"Jade replied.

Tavros ran a hand across his hair, putting it down."That better?"

Jade nodded."So, you still up for lunch?"she asked.

"Sure, anything you have in mind?"

"Well, me and Dave were planning on Burger King, you okay with that?"

"Sure,"Tavros replied."Sorry for interrupting your date,"he said back.

Jade began to blush, were not dating Nitram!"

Tavros laughed."Well, we can head out after our shifts are over."

Jade took a breath."Okay,"she said, calming down. She went back to work.

* * *

After work, Tavros, after letting Jade into the passenger seat, went ahead and drove off the Burger King.

When he pulled up, a cherry red Camaro with black racing stripes pulled up with next to him.

The guy driving had blonde hair and wore black shades, along with a white short-sleeved shirt with long red sleeves underneath, dark blue jeans and black shoes.

"Hey Dave,"Tav said walking up.

"Yo,"Dave said getting out of his car. By looking at him on his own, you wouldn't guess he and his brother were pretty rich. His car was the only thing expensive about him."Hey Harley,"Dave said to Jade.

"Hey,"Jade said, smiling again. Only now did Tavros notice a slight smell of strawberries. Weird, when did Jade put on perfume?

The three went in and found a seat.

They all ordered burgers. Tavros ordered a coffee, while Dave and Jade order sprite. Dave and Tav also got themselves a side of fries.

All three ate up their food.

They talked and laughed, but Tavros kept noticing the way Jade stole glances at Dave. Dave kept his glasses on, as always.

Eventually, they finished, and jade got up to pay."let me pay,"tav said.

"No, I have this,"Jade said, waving them off before they could object.

Dave laughed."Always ready to please,"he joked.

"You know just as well as me that I don't like Jade that way."Tavro rubbed his head a bit.

Dave frowned a bit."Still drinking with the clown?"he asked.

"Last night,"he said, downing his coffee."I'll be better by tomorrow."

Dave shrugged."Well, good luck,"he said, patting him on the back."I'll take Jade home, don't worry."

"Thanks,"Tavros told him.

* * *

Tavros got in his car, and decided to go see a movie.

He had checked the movies, and finally gave in. He would go see that new Nic Cage movie.

As Tavros waited in line for tickets, he checked his phone, he had three new calls, and a text.

One call was from Karkat. By the sound of it, he was pleading for help because Gamzee had woken up. The second call was from Gamzee. He just said hi, and to call him back when he got the chance. the last call was from Vriska. She just called to bug him by making fun of him and talking about how great the new Nic Cage movie was.

The text was another picture from Vriska. It was her and John. Rose stood in the background, looking a bit annoyed. John had his arm around Vriska's shoulder, and was smiling. Vriska was slightly blushing. This picture was sent to all her contacts.

Tavros was annoyed, right up untill he saw the message underneath.'_me and my new boyfriend 33333333'_

Tavros just closed his phone, and got his ticket. and went into the theatre. Honestly, he needed somewhat of a distraction from Vriska and John dating.

Tav took his seat, a good one, close to the door for him to get out easy.

He looked around, there were people sitting all around. But, a certain plaid shirt and glasses caught his attention, Vriska was sitting a couple of rows in front of him, a few seats away. She was waiting for the movie to start, so she didn't pay attention to Tavros.

The movie soon meant nothing to Tavros. He watched, but his gaze kept going back to Vriska.

* * *

Tavros stretched his limbs. He turned to the aisle to be face to face with Vriska.

"Yo Tora-dork,"she said, smiling again.

Tavros sighed."Do you always need to call me that?"

Vriska shrugged."Whatever."

Tavros looked around."John not with you?"he asked.

She laughed."Boyfriend or not, I'm not spending all my waking hours with him you know."

"Its only that you were at Nic Cage movie, yours and John's favorite actor, and he's your-"

"Yeah, I get it,"Vriska said, annoyed.

Tavros laughed.

Vriska followed Tavros outside. When they got to Tav's car, Tav looked to see Vriska standing there."Yeah?"he asked.

"Just remembering the sorry excuse of kid I meet all those years back,"Vrsika joked.

Tav laughed."Well, you need a ride?"he asked.

Vriska pulled out her phone. It began to ring."Yeah?"she asked."Oh, okay... No, I got a ride, thanks."She closed it. She cleared her throaty."I'll accept your offer."

Tav opened the passenger door."Hop on in."

* * *

Tav pulled up the street.

"So, how has Rufio been?"she asked, looking board.

"He's been good. Him and Strider will be working on a new movie this summer."

"Ahh,"Vriska said, still board.

"And Aranea?"Tav asked.

"My aunt is good,"she replied.

"What about your mom?"Tavros asked.

That suddenly made Vriska a bit mad."Don't mention her."

Tavros went back to drving."Sorry."

"You better be,"she said, calming down.

After a while, they pulled up to Vriska's house.

"Thanks Tora-dumbass,"she said getting out.

Tav laughed."An old one, wouldn't you agree?"

She shrugged."Oh yeah, me and John are heading to the Homecoming dance together. Try to get a date, would you?"

Tavros laughed."Got it. But I still have a week until then."

"You better hurry then."Vriska turned, and went into her house.

Tavros sighed."John, you lucky bastard."

He went ahead and drove home.

* * *

Tavros opened the door. The lights were out. Figures.

His brother wasn't suppose to be back for a couple of days. Well, being a famous actor does have drawbacks.

Tavros went to the bathroom, and washed up.

When he was clean, someone knocked at hs door.

He opened it.

"Oh, hey Terezi,"Tav said."Hey Karkat,"he said to Karkat.

"Hey Tavros,"Terezi said, smiling.

Terezi wore her usual red shirt and jeans with red shoes. Her clothes were one size to big. Terezi was also blind. She usually wore a pair of red shades someone had given her. She had freckles all over her pale face and fire-red hair. Her teeth, surprisingly, were very white.

Karkat walked in with her. He just nodded.

Tavros got a couple cans of Dr. Pepper, and handed one to both of them.

"So, what are you guys doing here?"Tavros asked.

Terezi laughed."Just here to hangout Tavros."

He turned to Karkat."Why?"

Karkat shrugged."Bored. And Terezi just wanted to come over."

Terezi laughed again.

Tavros sighed."So, Gamzee got drunk again?"

Karkat nodded."Hes sleeping it off at his house. We thought best not to mess with him."

Terezi sniffed her soda, and then took a big swig of it. She smiled and laughed.

"Terezi aside, there's something I need to talk to you about."Karkat took a shrug from his can, and crushed he empty can on his forehead.

"Ask away,"Tavros said, finishing his Dr. Pepper.

"How are you dealing with Vriska dating John?"

Terezi was still smiling, but her laugh had stopped.

Tavros thought for a minute, and sighed."Makes me jealous, honestly. I mean, if she's happy, I'm happy, but it is annoying how she shows it off every time shes around me."

"Well, girls do tend to do that,"Terezi protested.

"I'll agree with her there,"Karkat agreed.

Tavros sighed."You have no clue how this feels, do you?"

Karkat and Terezi blushed."Thats what you think,"the both said.

They looked at each other. Each blushed harder.

Tavros laughed a bit.

"D-don't laugh!"they shouted.

"Sorry,"Tavros said, calming down.

They talked for a while, then Karkat led Terezi home.

Tavros layed on the couch took a breath, he looked at the ceiling, and before long, fell asleep.

* * *

Homecoming week began. each day was a different theme, until Saturday night for the Homecoming dance.

Monday's theme was Whimsical, brightly colored and creative.

Tavros had dressed in a white hoodie with a bright blue shirt, red pants, one white shoe, and one blue shoe with a yellow bandana tied across his forehead.

He looked over to John's locker to see him, wearing a pair of jeans with one leg missing at the knee, a white shirt, and Vriska's shirt she wore over her t-shirt. Vriska was talking to him, wearing her usual clothes, minus the plaid shirt.

Tavros sighed, and shut his locker. He wasn't paying attention, and ran into someone.

Tavros caught his balance, but the other hit the ground.

"Oh, hey Aradia,"Tavros said, helping a girl up.

Aradia was someone who didn't dress up brightly. She had long black curls going down her back. Her eyes were a piercing storm grey. She wore a black t-shirt with a black shirt going down to her middle of her shins, and black shoes. Her skin had a slight tan to it, showing her Indian heritage.

"Hey Tavros,"she said in her depressing voice. She had never been the same since Sollux dumped her. It was almost as if she had died.

Tavros walked with her."About bumping into you, i'm-"

"No need to say your sorry,"she interrupted.

"You have a date for homecoming?"he blurted out.

She shoke her head.

"Were you planning on going?"

She nodded.

Tavros got a bit nervous now."so, uh, you want to go. W-with me, that is."

"Sure,"she said, not even turning toward him.

That reply made Tavros sad and excited. He had a date, but with Aradia Megido, one of the most depressing people in the world.

At one point though, she was happy and smiling day in and day out. But, that is a different story.

* * *

The day went by fast after that.

Nothing really happened during the week.

Tuesday's theme was American Pride. Wednesday was Burning Flames. Thursday ended up being Winter. And Friday was themed Romantic.

Soon, Saturday crept up on them, and the Homecoming dance as well.

* * *

**Well, it's a bit ify, but here you go. Hope you enjoy.**

**TY for reading, keep an eye out for the next update.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Homecoming**_

Tavros looked in the mirror."I don't know about this,"he said, looking at the white tux his brother lent him.

"Naw dog, you look good,"Rufio replied.

Rufio stood about six and a half feet tall. His hair was died red in dome places, sort of like Rufio from that Peter Pan movie. Rufio wore a white t-shirt and jeans.

"Are you sure a black tux wouldn't work?"

"Naw, a white one looks better on ya dog."

Rufio threw Tav a red rose."Put that in that in the tux. It will make you look way more awesome man."

Tavros sighed."Got it."He put the rose into place."Well, this should work."

* * *

Tavros pulled up to Aradia's house.

He could hear someone screaming in Japanese. Must be Aradia's grandmother.

Aradia's grandmother was from Japan, and unable to learn English, so she always talks in Japanese. She married a man in America when she came here years back, and took his name, Megido. Her daughter Damara was from the same year as Rufio, and already a mother.

Tavros knocked on the door. Aradia opened it.

She wore a red ballroom gown. Her black hair was in its usual cascade down her back.

"Tavros,"Aradia said, bowing her head.

"Aradia,"replied Tavros. He put a corsage on her right wrist.

They got into Tavros' car, after Damara, Aradia's mom, took some photos. They went off to the school.

* * *

The gym was pretty packed. Tavros could see his friends all over the place.

His eyes scanned everyone.

Gamzee was standing near the punch bowl. His hair had been combed down, and he was wearing a black suit with black shoes. Just him standing there made the punch bowl seem spiked. Tavros decided to avoid the punch.

Karkat was arguing with Terezi. Karkat wore a black suit with a grey tie, while Terezi was wearing a teal ballroom dress with a red sash at the waist. Terezi wasn't wearing her glasses, which showed her clouded eyes.

Sollux had a pale complexion, and wore a mustard yellow tuxedo with a red and blue tie. Feferi, his girlfriend, had a deep tan, and wore a light purple dress, which complemented her eyes. The two were talking with cups of punch in their hands.

Aradia stared at Sollux for a minute, and the turned away.

Jade was talking with rose. Jade wearing a bright green ballroom dress with her hair tied back into a ponytail. Rose wearing a black dress with sleeves covering her arms down to her elbows, and the edge reaching the middle of her shins.

Then, Tavros found who he was looking for. John wore a dark blue tux with a light blue tie. He combed his hair back, and was laughing. Vriska had cleaned her hair, letting it fall down her back in a cascade of curls. She wore a cerulean dress with no sleeves, a slight V, and reached the top of her shins. she had replaced her glasses for contacts, which was odd. Her usual make-up was replaced. She still had her eyeliner on, but the lipstick was gone, showing light pink lips that formed a very bright smile.

Tavros decided to go get some punch. He was now hoping Gamzee spiked it.

* * *

After he finished his punch, disappointed it wasn't spiked, Tavros asked Aradia for a dance.

Aradia accepted, and the two danced to the music- some song by Beethoven. Most people opened the floor to them.

Tavros' eyes kept going to Vriska, and Aradia's to Sollux.

When they were done, tavros looked over to Feferi, to see Eridan trying to ask her for a dance.

Eridan had a pale complexion, with light brown hair, dyed a deep purple in the front. He was lean, but had a little muscle. He wore a purple and black striped suit with a white shirt underneath, black dress shoes, and a dark purple tie. at least he wasn't wearing his scarf today.

While everyone in Tavros' group of friends always laughed at Eridan, and turned him away when hit on the girls, he was actually very popular, _especially_ with the girls. He use to go from girlfriend to girlfriend. He had also been one of Feferi's closest friends since they were kids.

Feferi kindly turned him down. After that, Sollux began arguing with him.

Sollux and Eridan were as close as rivals got. From the sandbox, they argued over toy shovels, now they argued over girlfriends. They never changed.

Vriska walked over to Tavros. Tav noticed that Aradia had vanished off somewhere.

"So, you came with Megido?"she asked.

"Yeah,"Tav replied. "And came with your boyfriend, should I be surprised?"he asked.

"Smartass,"Vriska replied.

Tavros laughed.

They were silent for a minute.

"You sure have changed you know,"Vriska suddenly said.

"How so?"Tavros asked.

"When I meet you back in 5th grade, you cried over so much. Now you laugh it off, though you still get nervous and embarrassed,"she laughed.

Tavros shrugged."You made sure I changed."

Vriska smiled."Still an idiot though."

"Hey,"Tavros objected.

Vriska laughed."Amazing how you were also so weak that Ampora use to beat you up."

"Well, to be honest, he is pretty strong,"Tavros defended.

Vriska rolled her eyes. "Patheeeeeeeetic,"she teased.

Tavros laughed."Good thing I changed, huh?"

Vriska smiled."Yeah."

John walked up."Oh, there you are Vriska,"he said, handing her a cup of punch.

"Thanks John,"she said, taking the cup. She took a sip."Tastes odd."

John took a sniff."I don't smell anything."

Tavros knew what Gamzee did now. He didn't do it a first, he must have put it in the new batch of punch.

Vriska chugged her cup down. She staggered a bit. "Whew,"she said."Strong punch."

Tavros would have to laugh with Gamzee later.

John sniffed his cup."I don't smell anything." He took a sip."Wow, what is in there?"

Tavros laughed a bit as John chugged his cup.

* * *

By the time people knew the bowl was being spiked, the dance was over.

And by this time, John had passed out in one of the chairs.

Tavros would have helped him out, but he was busy helping a drunk Vriska keep her balance.

"Okay," Dave said."I can drop him off on the way to your house Jade."

"Good," Jade said nodding.

"How did no one notice Gamzee spike the punch?" Rose asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"Okay," Kanaya said."You sure you can handle her Tavros?"

"I'll be fine. John can't drive her home, so I can do it."

"Are you sure?" Kanaya asked.

"I'll be fine Kanaya, don't worry."

"Yeeeeeeeeah Kan, he'll be fin," Vriska said, laughing.

Tavros helped Vriska into the passenger seat.

Vriska beeped his nose."Honk,"she said, stinking of vodka.

Tavros smiled, and buckled her seat belt.

"You sure you don't need a ride?" Tavros asked Aradia again.

"Don't worry, Kanaya offered me a ride home. Thank you for inviting me."

"No prob,"he said.

"She planted a kiss on his cheek."Until next time,"she said before walking off.

Vriska whistled as Aradia walked off.

Tavros blushed a bit.

Tavros got into the car and began driving.

* * *

"I spyyyyyyyy something bright,"Vriska said.

"A star?"Tavros guessed.

"How did you know?!"Vriska said, shocked.

Tav shrugged."A good guess."The truth, she had been saying stars for the last mile.

Vriska could not hold alcohol, let alone vodka. It messed with big time.

Vriska was quiet."Hey Tavros,"she said.

"Yeah?"he asked.

"I've been mean to you,"she stated."I've bullied you, joked with you, mocked you, and been a bitch to you."

"And?"he asked

"Why do you always help me?"she asked, blushing a bit.

"I don't know,"he admitted."Maybe ity could be I see past your outer layer, and see a good, kind girl who is scared to show herself."

"Liar,"she replied.

Tav laughed."Okay, you are a stone-cold, funny, beautiful bitch. Better?"

Vriska blushed a bit."Beautiful?"

Tav blushed too."Well, you do know your kind of clothes."

Vriska looked at him with tired eyes. She gave a bright, evil grin."You think i'm beeeeeeeeautiful?"

Tav scratched behind his head."Well... yeah."

She smiled, leaning back. She laughed a bit."Always with looks, huh?"

"Not completely,"Tav confessed."Your beautiful on the outside, yes. But you have a certain charm on the inside."

She laughed a bit."Are you hitting on me?"

"No,"Tav said, pulling up to Vriska's house."But your home.

Tavros helped Vriska to the door, and knocked. No answer.

Vriska opened the door with a key, and Tav helped her to her couch.

Tavros read a note on the fridge.

_Vriska, I needed to go see your mother. She has gotten herself in more trouble. I'll be back in a couple days._

_~Aranea_

Tavros put the note back, and helped Vriska back up.

* * *

Tavros helped Vriska remove her contact lenses, and get her some sleeping clothes.

When Vriska was ready for bed, Tavros helped her into bed.

"Tavroooooooos,"Vriska said, sleepy.

"Yeah?"he asked.

"Could you please stay?"she asked.

Tavros blushed."Uh, well..."

"Not that way you pervert,"she replied, even more tired."You can sleep on the couch."

Tavros calmed down, and smiled."Sure."

Vriska smiled."Thank you."

* * *

Tavros went out to his car, and found an old pair of shorts to sleep in. They weren't to bad, so he saw no problem. He went back inside, and changed from his tux.

When he was changed, we was wearing his white undershirt, boxers, and a pair of white shorts. He turned on the TV, and fell asleep watching an episode of Mythbusters.

The last thing he remembered before falling completely to sleep was someone laying a hand on his face. But he was to tired to notice.

* * *

**This took a a lot of trial and error to get right, but here you go. Writer's block broken for now. Not, only time is interfering with updates.**

**Keep an eye out for Chap 4. TY again, leave a review if there is anything you want to tell me.**

**Please feel free to read my other works.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: A New Start**_

Tavros woke up the next morning to see Vriska walking from her room.

"Morning,"Tavros said, stretching.

Vriska rubbed her head."If your clown friend comes here, i'm going to beat the shit out of him."

"Understood,"Tavros said, laughing.

"You know anything that can help?"Vriska asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't completely help."

Tavros made a pot of coffee, and gave a cup to Vriska."Drink. After that, dunk you head in some cold water. It does wonders."

Vriska grunted, and drank her coffee. After that, she grabbed some clean clothes, and went to the bathroom.

* * *

When Vriska was cleaned up, Tavros helped her with some housework.

"Why are you helping?"Vriska asked when Tavros put laundry in the wash.

"You let me crash on your couch, so I might as well help with chores to pay it off."

"I was drunk, and you helped me home. It was fair enough."

"Not to me."

When they were done, Tavros checked his watch."Well, I have work tomorrow, but I have time to kill in the mean time. You need a ride to John's?"

Vriska blinked."I didn't think you liked John that much."

Tav shrgged."I don't, but I need something to pass the time by, and a drive always clears my head."

Vriska laughed."Sure, just let me get my hoodie."

* * *

Tavros pulled on a pair of jeans from his car, and a hoodie as well. It was colder than he had thought.

When Vriska came out, her hair was combed down, with a pair of blue jeans, boots, a black shirt and a dark blue hoodie. She hadn't bothered putting on fresh make-up, but cleared off the eyeliner from the night before.

The drive was pretty normal.

"You think your aunt will be back soon?"he asked.

Vriska shrugged."No clue. Depends on how much trouble my mom got into."

Tavros laughed."The infamous Marquise Serket."He stopped laughing."You never told me why she turned to crime."

Vriska shrugged."After my dad died, she went down. Left me with my aunt, sends money to help us by, but constantly goes back to crime."

Tavros nodded."Yeah. I never knew my parents that well either. My mom died when I was born, and my dad died when I was still in elementary school. Even then, he wasn't around much. He always had to work. If it haden't been for Rufio becoming my legal guardian... I don't know where I would be now."

Vriska smiled."Well, I'm glad you stayed at least. You would still be a woos if not for me."

Tavros laughed in reply.

* * *

John's house wasn't much to brag about. A two-story house with a small balcony.

His dad kept good control on the yard work, and John was always playing games when he wasn't working around the house.

Tavros pulled up."Here you go."

"Thank Torea-dork,"she said, before getting out.

She knocked on the door before Tavros pulled out. He didn't stay to see what happened afterward.

* * *

Tavros pulled into his driveway, after refilling his gas-tank. Rufio wasn't home. He was planning on leaving in the morning anyway.

Him and Strider always liked working early. Those two were a great team in the movie industry. Shame his father haden't been around long enough to see his success.

Tavros was watching TV for a couple hours. after that, he did a little bit of a work out before bed to wear himself out a bit.

He slept soundly that night.

* * *

The next day, after his alarm woke him, he cleaned and dressed. He decided not to shave for the day, so he had a little stubble on his face.

He saw Vriska sitting at lunch, just having her head down, sleeping.

"You okay?"Tavros asked.

Vriska grunted."Not really."

"Tired?"he asked.

"Yeah, didn't sleep well last night,"she yawned."I was hoping to get some sleep, but appearently you won't let me."

Tav shrugged."Wheres John?"he asked.

"Puking his lungs out. He had more of the spiked punch than I did."

Tavros raised an eyebrow."I thought he had a higher tolerance than you."

"You thought wrong,"she yawned.

Gamzee walked over to them."Yo, motherfucker. Whats hangin'?"

Vriska gave Gamzee an evil look."I would beat you senseless if I wasn't tired."

Gamzee laughed."Whatever. I just came to say hi motherfuckers."

He walked off.

* * *

The day passed by fast after that point.

Tavros, after work, stopped by at Karkat's place.

Tavros knocked on the door. Jack answered.

Jack Noir, a man in his late thirties with slightly tanned skin and black hair. He usually wore black and white.

Karkat's dad, an old minister for one of the local churches, had died a few years ago, and Jack, a family friend, took him under his care.

Karkat's dad was speaker of reform in the Catholic church, and often spoke out against certain things. He was murdered by a protester at one of his speeches, which quickly turned into a riot. His mom became hospitalized shortly after the inceident, and was diagnosed with bone cancer. she was still hanging on, but unable to take care of her son. His brother Kankri was also unable to take care of him, seeing as he was off at college at the time.

"Hey Jack, Karkat home?"Tavros asked.

"Yeah,"Jack grumbled. Tavros walked in and found Karkat in the kitchen talking with Terezi.

"No, I can't taste colors. Why do you keep asking weird shit like this?"Karkat asked Terezi.

"Beacuase, these two things taste the same, but different,"Terezi said, holding up the two pieces of plastic.

"Why are you licking plastic in the first place?"Karkat asked.

"Beacuase I was bored,"she said, annoyed.

"Am I interrupting?"Tavros asked.

"No, your saving me,"Karkat said."And also, quit licking those things. Throw them away."

Terezi pouted, but threw them away.

"What do you want Tav?"Karkat asked, opening a can of Dr Pepper, and handing Tav a root beer.

Tavros took the soda, and replied,"Just here to waste some time."

Terezi laughed."Same here."

Karkat ignored her."Does it have anything to do with Vriska?"he asked.

"No, not today,"Tavros replied, only half-lying.

"Your lying,"Karkat stated.

Tavros scratched behind his ear."Fair enough."

Karkat sighed."Well, I can't help you with vriska as of right now, but I might if I knew how deep your connection was."

"Well, you two mind answering some questions for me though?"Tavros asked.

"Sure,"Terezi said, answering for the both of them.

* * *

The next day, Tavros was drving home from work and passed by Vriska's house to see her sitting outside.

Tavros pulled up to see what was wrong, if anything.

"Whats up?"he asked.

"Go away,"Vriska said, standing up. Her eyes were bloodshot.

"Whats wrong?"he asked."Your mom in more trouble?"

"I wish,"she replied.

She saw her phone in her hand."John break up with you?"he asked.

She stopped."How did you notice?"she asked.

"I can read you like a book sometimes Vriska,"he told her."After all, you are my friend."

She lowered her head more."Why would you be my friend? I'm just a bitch. So much, that even John noticed."

"Don't say that,"Tavros said."You are a wonderful person, and John is stupid not to notice it!"

"Just leave me alone,"Vriska said, going inside.

Tavros sat down, leaning against the door.

"Vriska?"he asked.

"Yeah?"she replied.

"Are you okay?"he asked.

There was silence."No."

"Is there anything you need?"

She was silent again."I don't know."

Tavros heard something growl.

"You want something to eat?"he asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm coming inside, is that okay?"

Vriska opened the door. Tavros came inside.

* * *

Tavros made a couple plates of peas and mashed potatoes. It wasn't much, but it was filling.

Vriska thanked him, and ate.

"So, what all happened?"Tav asked.

Vriska slid him the phone."Read it."

Tavros read the text message.

_Sorry Vrisk, it just isn't working out with me. But, we're still friends. Right?_

"Wow, didn't even have the balls to say it to your face?"Tav asked.

Vriska didn't reply.

Tavros slid her phone back to her.

They ate in silence.

After they finished, Tavros looked at the clock.

"Hey Vriska, its pretty late, you mind if I crash here for the night?"

Vriska shrugged."I don't care."

* * *

Tavros took a shower, and walked out to see Vriska still at the table.

"Don't let some guy who was dumb enough to let you go bring you down Vriska."

"You don't know anything,"she replied.

"Oh, that's where you are wrong,"he replied.

"How so?"she asked, raising her eyes to him.

"I know what its like to feel like someone is mocking your feelings toward them. I know because the girl I use to have a huge crush on never acknowledged my feelings. Eventually, I began to notice her feelings were directed to another person."

"Who?"Vriska asked.

"Jade,"he replied."But I never loved her. I thought I did, but I was wrong."

Vriska snorted."So you think John is the same way?"

Tav shrugged."If you ask me, he didn't like you the way you liked him. He just wanted to test it out to see how well you and him would be together. Honestly, if I had to guess a girl he would end up with, other than you, it would be Rose."

"Lalonde?"Vriska asked.

Tavros shrugged."The two have known each other since they were kids. Their parents even dated at one point. It would make sense."

Vriska thought for a minute."So, what do you suggest?"she asked.

"Try to find someone else. Someone who won't be dumb enough to let you go. Someone who you like to spend time with. Someone you can trust. Someone kind. I don't know, who would you like to date besides John?"

She blinked."I've asked you many times before, and you never gave me a complete answer. Why do you keep helping me?"

Tavros smiled."Because you're a friend, and..."

"Yessssssss?"she asked.

"Well, uh..."Tavros was beginning to blush."Well, you did help me get more confedence in myself. And there is no way I can thank you for that."

"Why are you blushing then?"she asked. She had an evil grin on her lips."Well Taaaaaaaavros?"

Tavros cleared his throat."Well, how would you react if you tried to tell a girl who bullied you for years, 'Thank you?'"

Vriska laughed."Fair enough."She stood up."Well, i'm going to sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning."

"Thanks,"Tavros said, telling her goodnight.

* * *

Tavros fell asleep easily that night. For some reason, being at Vriska's made him feel happy, and able to sleep easier.

When he opened his eyes to next morning, the smell of bacon filled his nostrils.

"Morning,"Vriska said, seeing him walk in."Sleep well?"she asked.

"Yeah,"he replied with a yawn."Making breakfast?"he asked.

"No, i'm ass-raping a fish, what does it look like?"she said back.

Tavros laughed.

When it was done, Tavros thanked her, and ate it all up.

"Any good?"she asked.

"Wonderful,"he replied."Simple, but somehow has a more... comforting taste than what I've had before."

She smiled."Thanks."

After breakfast Tavros got dressed."Need a ride?"he asked.

"Yeah,"she sighed."Its better than walking ten minutes to the nearest bus stop."

Tavros started up his car and drove off to school.

* * *

"How did it go?"Karkat asked.

"How did what go?"Tavros asked.

Terezi laughed."A blind girl can hear many things, including how John Egbert broke up with Vriska through a text message."

Tavros raised an eyebrow."Who told you this time?"he asked.

Terezi shrugged."Rose."

"Ah,"Tavros replied.

"Now answer my damn question,"Karkat added.

"It went _okay_, even if I _am_ stretching it a bit."Tavros sighed."But, it filled me with a new hope."

"Good,"Karkat said. He stretched."Well, I have work due next class. Might as well finish it up."

* * *

The days went by like crazy. and, before they knew it, December was on them. And Christmas even closer.

The days leading up to this point were pretty boring.

* * *

**Well, there you go guys. Another chapter done.**

**The next couple one to three chapters will be focusing on Christmas time Tavros. Will he give vriska a gift she'll never forget, and will he get that kiss under the mistletoe. Well, just wait and see.**

**TY for reading. Leave a review if there is anything you believe needs added or changed, or anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: The Gift**_

Tavros put on his coat. School had been canceled for the day, so he was going to go hang out with Dave for the day.

Dave had plans with Jade, but a sudden fever put those plans to rest.

Tavros pulled up to the apartment building. It was a well built building, pretty expensive to live her as well. But, due to Dirk's fame, very cheap.

Tavros knocked on the door. Dave answered."Yo Tav."

He slid Tavros a bottle of apple juice. Weird thing to drink for a rich kid.

Dave chugged his down, and turned to Tavros."I need help finding a gift for Jade."

"For Christmas?"Tavros asked.

"Duh,"he replied."Besides, we've been dating for one month come Christmas day."

Tavros nodded."I'll help, if you help me find a gift for Vriska."

"Deal."

* * *

With the day to themselves, and Tavros currently on break from his job, they went ahead and went off downtown to look for gifts and all that shit.

Along with little gifts, they needed to find stuff for Dave's Christmas party. A small party for him and friends and family.

Even though he got a good amount of gifts, he couldn't find one that he thought Vriska would like.

Tavros put the stuff he bought into he car, and went home.

It was currently December 16. Tomorrow, if it wasn't called off, was the last day of school before break.

A small part was being held tomorrow though.

Tavros wouldn't have gifts for them then, but he would at Strider's party.

* * *

Tavros stretched.

"Heeeeeeeey Taaaaaaaavros!"Vriska called, walking up.

To celebrate the holidays, the school had a little party for students on the last day before break.

"Yo Vriska,"Tavros yawned.

"You planning on Strider's party?"she asked.

"Yeah, i'm helping organize it remember?"he asked.

She laughed. Ever since John broke up with Vriska, Tavros has been helping her try to find 'better' people for her to date to get over him.

So far, she still couldn't completely get over John. She would look over to him and Rose, and sigh, jealous of Rose.

Tavros stretched again."So, besides the party, you planning on anything?"

She shrugged."Nothing really. My aunt still has to keep an eye on my mom, so she doesn't get in more trouble."

Tavros nodded."Same. Rufio normally can't get back here on normal days. Even worse with holidays."

Vriska sniffed a cup of water she had.

Tavros laughed."Worried about something?"

"That clown friend of yours,"she replied.

Tav laughed again."Don't worry, I made sure he didn't sneak any vodka today."

She gave him a curious look, but took a drink."Good, its just water."

Tavros laughed."Don't turn your back though. Gamzee can be fast you know."

Vriska just gave him an annoyed stare. She walked off, still suspicious of her water.

* * *

Tavros was looking through the stuff at Wal-Mart to see if he could find Vriska a gift.

He had already found gifts for half of the others. He bought one of the new games for Sollux, a collection of three Adam Sandler movies for Karkat, a little stuffed bear for Jade, a Problem Sleuth poster for john, and so on.

He could find gifts for the others so easily, it was Vriska that was the difficult one. He only had under a week till Strider's party to find Vriska's present.

He had been roaming Wal-Mart for an hour, and decided to find the other gifts first, then worry about Vriska's,.

Like he though, all the others took little thought. He got a stuffed cat for Nepeta, a new scarf for Eridan, a small weight set for Equius, a new pair of shades for Terezi, a book on therapy for Rose, a red and green dress for Kanaya, a purple beanie for Gamzee, a small box of Christmas chocolate for Feferi, anew coat for Aradia, and a copy of Independence day for Dave.

Vriska was the only on left. What would she like?

Tavros sighed, and decided to save it for another day. He bought the gifts, and headed home.

* * *

Tavros had five days until Christmas Eve, and Strider's party.

He was searching through Wal-Mart for what she would like.

"What would you like?"he asked himself.

"Whats wrong Tavros?"came a familiar voice.

"Oh, hey Jade,"Tavros responded, looking through the stuffed animals.

"You looking for a gift?"she asked.

He nodded."I've got gifts for everyone except Vriska, and I don't know what she would like."

"So, why are you looking through stuffed animals?"

"I don't know,"he confessed."Maybe she might like a teddy-bear, maybe not, I don't know."

Jade studied him for a minute. She smiled."I think I might know what you can get her."

She whispered something into Tavros' ear. tavros nodded."Thanks."

"No problem Tavros."

* * *

Tavros pulled up. He went up an knocked on Vriska's door.

"What?"she asked, opening the door.

"Hey,"Tavros said.

Vriska let him in."Why are you here Tavros?"she asked.

Tavros shrugged."Just wanted to hang out with someone."

"What about the clown?"she asked.

"Busy helping Kurloz with wrapping presents for his family."

"Karkat?"she asked.

"Helping Terezi get some new winter clothes. Her's are falling apart."

She sighed."Dave?"

"Organizing the party."

"Jade?"she asked, going to the kitchen.

"Working."

"Sollux?"

"On a date."

"Kanaya?"she asked, annoyed.

"Shopping."

Vriska submitted."Fine, so I'm your last resort."

"Wrong,"Tavros admitted."Your my friend. And besides, you don't have anyone here for Christmas. Gamzee and all the others do."

Vrisk was silent."Your to kind Tavros. Someone will take advantage of that."

"But you don't."

Vriska laughed."True. But don't trust a person _too_ much."

Tvros laughed."I trust you,"he confessed.

"What did I just warn you about?"she joked. She walked in, and handed him a soda.

"Thanks,"Tavros said, opening the can.

"Why are you here?"she asked.

"Didn't I just answer that?"he asked.

She sighed."Your avoiding the answer, but I can't find out what it is."

tavros smiled."I gave you my answer. You should be happy."

She grunted."Your so odd Tavros."

* * *

Basically, this was how it went up to the party. Tavros made some excuse to hang out with Vriska, and helped her into the Christmas mood.

Tavros helped Vriska out every day, going as far as to cook for her. Then the party came up.

* * *

**Well, there you go. The next chapter is Dave's Christmas party. Will Tavtose give Vriska his gift? What is his gift?**

**TY and review if you anything to suggest. Keep an eye out for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Christmas**_

Tavros stretched. It was Christmas Eve, and already town was busy.

Last minute shoppers and people working hard was all tav could see driving to Vriska's house.

Vriska had asked Tavros to wake her up early. He already knew the phone wouldn't work, he had tried.

He pulled up to Vriska house.

Tavros knocked on the door. No answer.

He sighed and pulled out a key Vriska had lent him.

He opened the door, and closed it behind him.

He found his way to Vriska's door. He knocked on it."Vriska?"he asked.

No answer. He opened the door.

Vriska was curled up in her bed. Her dark blue sheets covered her up to her neck.

Tavros smiled. Vriska looked calm, almost happy while she slept.

Tavros nudged her shoulder a bit."Vriska."

She opened her eyes.

She grunted."Its still early."

"You told me to wake you up early."Tavros still had a smile on his face.

Vriska grunted again, and sat up. Her cover fell off her shoulders, revealing that Vriska wasn't wearing a shirt or bra.

Tavros went from smiling to pure embarrassed.

Vriska looked at him with an annoyed look."What?"

"Uh...Uh...Uh, Vriska, uh, why- w- why are you- uh."He couldn't for a sentence, but Vriska got the meaning, and went even brighter than Tavros.

She covered herself."Stop looking!"

"Sorry!"he said turning away.

"Get out of here!"she said afterwards.

Tavros ran out, and closed the door.

* * *

About half an hour later, Vriska walked out.

Tavros needed to get his mind off of Vriska's breasts, so he stared cooking.

Vriska came out to the smell of bacon eggs and sausage.

"Hey Vriska,"Tavros said, getting two plates of food ready.

She blushed a bit."Lets forget that little_ incident_ ever happened. Okay?"

"Yeah,"Tavros said, scratching his neck."Breakfast?"

"Thanks,"she replied, digging in.

After a bit, Tavros put his fork down."You need to visit the grocery store soon. Your running low on food."

"I know. I was planning on heading out today. I needed to get a gift for a couple people that I have been procrastinating."

"Need help?"he asked.

She looked at him for a moment, and seemed like she had almost grasped the answer she needed, but it still evaded her.

"Sure?"she said, unsure."What ever."

* * *

Tavros turned on his car.

Vriska got in the passenger seat. She had bundled up in a pair of new jeans, a dark blue hoodie, black snow boots and a black coat.

The two drove off.

After a couple minutes, Vriska sighed."So, you have your eyes on anyone special?"she asked.

Tavros shrugged."Yeah."

She nodded."Well, you have been helping me, so if you have any questions, I'll help you where I can."

"Really?"he asked.

She nodded."Yeah. Its the least I can do to say thank you and sorry."

Tavros smiled."Wow Vriska, thanks."

"So, what is she like?"Vriska asked.

"Beautiful, kind in her own way, misunderstood, an outcast, and someone who stood by me, even if she doesn't know it."

"Sounds a bit like a bitch if you ask me."Vriska snorted.

"Ehh, not to me. She helped me a lot for so long."

"Well, any questions?"she asked.

"No. At least not yet."

"She dating someone?"she asked.

"No, but she has her eyes on this one guy who is a total douche,"he replied.

"Aradia?"she asked.

"No, not Aradia,"he replied. How could Vriska be so dense?

"Well, then I don't know who you would be talking about."

"Yeah, well she probably wouldn't want to date me anyway."

Vriska puffed up her lip a bit."Why not?"

"She has different tastes."

"Well shes an idiot,"Vriska stated."Your a great guy. Any girl would be happy to date you."

Tavros blushed."Wow, thanks Vriska. That's really, uhh, flattering."

She smiled."Well, its true. Who knows, if I had been nicer to you, maybe I would be that lucky girl,"she joked.

He nodded."Maybe."

* * *

Vriska had Tavros go get the food. She had gifts she had to buy.

When Tavros had all the food, he met up with Vriska at the bin filled with teddy bears.

"Got the gifts?"he asked.

"Yeah,"she replied."Kanaya's and Terezi's gifts are in this bag."

"Cool."

They loaded up Tavros' car after checking out.

Tavros helped put the food away, and let Vriska go wrap he gifts.

Tavros checked the clock. Strider's party started at 10, so he had three hours to kill.

He decided to go take a shower and clean up."Hey Vriska,"he called.

"Yeah?"she asked, poking her head out of her room.

"Mind if I borrow a towel and take a shower?"he asked.

"Go ahead,"she replied."Towels are in the closet."

"Thanks,"he replied.

* * *

He stepped out of the shower with a little over a couple hours left before the party.

Vriska walked up to him."Have a good shower?"she asked.

"Yeah. You need to take a bath or something?"he asked.

She nodded."A girl can't look like this forever."

He nodded."Fair enough."

He got her a towel, and left her in peace.

* * *

Tavros grabbed a fresh shirt from his car and a clean pair of jeans. When he was dressed, he wasted an hour waiting for Vriska to get dressed.

"How do I look?"Vriska asked.

Tavros turned to her.

She was wearing a red and white dress that went down to her knees. A puffy white trim was at her color and at the edge of the dress. The dress had a slight V, as most of Vriska's dresses do. She had a red ribbon tied on her head to hold her cascade of hair back. A white ribbon was a part of the bow.

Both her and Tavros were blushing.

He cleared his throat."You look amazing."

"Really?"she asked, her eyes darting back and forth.

"But your missing something,"he stated.

"What?"she asked, calming down.

He went to her room, and grabbed her glasses.

"These,"he said, putting her glasses on.

"Why these?"she asked.

"You look better with your glasses than you do with contacts."

* * *

Tavros put his gifts in the pile with the others. Same with Vriska.

The two went and got some food.

What they didn't know was that Tavros had hidden Vriska's gift. He wanted to give it to her himself.

Tavros just watched them all have a good time.

He saw Dave and Jade feading each other little bits of food from their plates.

John was showing some little magic tricks to Rose, who just laughed as he did.

Terezi was laughing at Karkat while he yelled at her.

Feferi was talking to Sollux, while Sollux just had that usual distant look in his eyes.

Eridan was standing by the door, having an annoyed look on his face.

Aradia just sat in a chair and watched the others like Tavros.

But Tavros had his eyes on Vriska. She was laughing and enjoying herself.

That made Tavros happy.

* * *

Before long, it was time to exchange gifts.

Feferi, not being a person to know what others liked, gave everyone cards with fifty dollars in it.

Kanaya made everyone sweaters. Unlike most sweaters though, these were comfortable and warm, not scratching and uncomfortable.

Dave got everyone a CD full of Christmas songs.

Jade gave everyone a little stuffed bear that she made to look a bit like them.

Rose made everyone a small pillow with there name stitched into it.

And so on.

Eventually, Tavros and Vriska found their way out of the crowd.

"So, a couple minutes till midnight,"Tavros said.

"Yeah,"Vriska said, scratching her arm.

"I have a gift for you,"the two said in unison. Both blushed, and gave each other their gifts.

Both of them opened them up.

Tavros had made a wooden plaque that said_ Merry Christmas Vriska_.

Vriska had gotten Tavros copy of A Walk to Remember.

"Uhh, thanks Vriska,"he said."But how did you know I liked this movie?"

"You and Karkat have more in common than you care to admit."

He smiled."Well, okay."

She smiled."Thanks for the plaque."

"It took me a couple days to finish up, but I pulled it together nicely huh?"

She nodded. Both looked above their heads."Mistletoe,"they said together.

They looked into each other's eyes.

Tavros and Vriska leaned in.

"Merry Christmas!"everyone cheered.

Tavros and Vriska were kissing when the shout went up.

Tavros closed his eyes same with Vriska. Both were kissing hard.

Tavros didn't want that moment to end, but he pulled away, same with Vriska.

Vriska was blushing. She turned away."Don't stare at me."

Tavros smiled."You said you would help me with the girl I like right?"

"Yeah, and?"she asked, turning away.

"Well, you can help me by going on a date with me,"he replied.

She stared at him."You can't mean,"she started.

He laughed."Your who I've had my eyes on."

She looked at her feet."Heres my answer."

She leaned in and kissed him again.

Tavros loved that moment more than the one beforehand. This truly was a merry Christmas.

* * *

**There you go guys. Hope you like it.**

**I know its a little predictable of how they hocked up, and I know I made Vriska to dumb with grasping the truth, but most people never notice it that easily either.**

**Keep an eye for the next chapter. TY for reading, and review if you anything to say.**


End file.
